


Chocolate Bugs

by Shiggysssidedish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, OC is Oikawas cousin, One Shot, Tendou deserves love bro, Wholesome, ushiwaka being ushiwaka, “Monsters” need love too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiggysssidedish/pseuds/Shiggysssidedish
Summary: Chocolate brings everyone together
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Chocolate Bugs

**Author's Note:**

> Since it’s chocolate day why not make something for our chocolatier friend. He really needs more love

**ELEMENTARY SCHOOL**

_  
“He’s so weird”_

_”Why would anyone wanna be his Valentine?”_

_”He looks like a lizard”_

The little red head boy gripped a plain card against his chest,fighting tears.

It was Valentine’s Day and all the kids were opening letters and sweets given to them by their friends and crushes.

But where was his?

He looked in the little paper box at the front of his desk. Empty. Just like last year.

He wouldn’t have minded if it wasn’t for the mean words.

He reached in his pocket and stroked the styrofoam cockroach his mother gave him last year now his comfort item.

”Hey Tendou!” He lifted his head up,”Why don’t you get one of your bugs to be your Valentine?” A group of kids laughed.

Tendou put his head down and sniffled. He didn’t care,he told himself. So why was he crying?

”Um-excuse me?” A soft voice called out to him. He lifted his head enough for his eyes to show. A girl with dark red hair and green eyes was standing in front of his desk clutching a small box in one hand and the hem of her skirt in the other.

”M-my names Rei” he blinked at her. Was she talking to him? “I saw you yesterday in the courtyard and.....I think your bugs are cool” she _was_ talking to him!

”Thank...you” he lifted his head more,”My names Tendou”

”H-hi” her pale face turned as red as her hair,”I-I brought you this” she shoved the box in front of her and held it out to him,”My mommy helped me make these”

He took the box and opened it,”Thank you” it was little chocolate bugs. They were a bit.....messy but he still loved them.

”Okay. Bye” she quickly shuffled out of the classroom.

He looked down at the messy display in front of him. His cheeks warmed up and his lips curved up in a smile. Suddenly the mean words didn’t mean anything.

* * *

**JUNIOR HIGH(First year)**

  
Tendou tapped his pencil on his book. Drowning out the hushed squeals of the girls at the desk next to him.

Whats so special about getting a bunch of cards on Valentine’s Day?

He popped a chocolate ball in his mouth and kept reading.

After a while the squeals became uncomfortable and he stood up to leave the library and made his way to the auditorium. Kitagawa was playing against his school so maybe he could catch the second set.

He trudged down the path to the auditorium,bag secured tightly on his shoulder.

As he got closer to the auditorium,two figures came into view. He could make out one was a girl who was squatting down to look at something on the floor while the boy behind her looked bored as he waited.

He paid them no mind as he approached until he heard the boy say her name.

”Cmon Rei. The next set starts in a few minutes”

He slowed down. It couldn’t be.

”But it’s so cool” she whined,

”It’s a gross bug” the boy gagged

”You’re a gross bug” she teased

Tendou stepped up to them. His eyes fixed on the girl crouched down.

”Can we help you?” The boy sized him up but the girl ignored him and continued watching the bug crawl around.

”Rei?” He said quietly

She finally looked up at him,”Yeah? Do I know you?” She stood up and stared at him.

”It’s me. Tendou” he stepped closer

She blinked at him before her eyes shifted to her friend then back to him,”I’m sorry I don’t recognise you”

Tendou thought for a second,”Oh wait. Bug boy. We went to elementary school together”

“......wait. I remember!” She grinned up at him,”Oh my gosh it’s been ages.”

”Yeah it has. You look good” he felt his cheeks heat up

”So do you! Never thought I’d see you again. Oh this is my cousin Tooru” he gestured to the brown haired boy who just nodded,”Are you here to watch the game?”

”Yeah. Do you maybe.....wanna watch together?” He kicked his feet shyly.

”I don’t see why not”  
  


* * *

**JUNIOR HIGH(Third year)**

Tendou rubbed the soft fuzz on Rei’s head,”Peach head”

”Oh shut up” she swatted his hand away and went back to enjoying her onigiri.

”Have you thought of what school you’re gonna go to?” She mumbled through a full mouth.

”Shiratorizawa” he played with the straw of his drink,”How bout you?”

”Seijoh. Just so I can keep an eye on Toruu” she chuckled 

“Well you don’t have to go if you don’t want to” Tendou shrugged and crumpled up the onigiri wrapper.

She hummed thoughtfully and leaned back on the steps they sat on,”I want to. They’re the only highschool that has an entomology club”

Tendou reached into his bag and hesitantly pulled out a pink card with a heart on it,”Hey,Happy Valentine’s Day peach head” he handed it to her.

”Would you be mad if I told you I didn’t get you anything?” She awkwardly smiled

”Not even a little bit” he wrapped his arm around her.

* * *

**SENIOR HIGHSCHOOL(First year)**

”You should totally join” she stood up suddenly in her chair.

”Calm down peach head” Tendou laughed and sipped his boba.

Rei looked around the food court and noticed a few people staring at her so she sat back down.

”Sorry,but you should totally join if you want to” 

Tendou chewed on the thick straw and thought about it. He saw a flyer for the volleyball club and was tempted to join but was hesitant. He had decided to tell Rei about it and of course she was more than supportive.

”Satori if you don’t join, I’ll quit the entomology club” she folded her arms over her chest.

She was bluffing. She never would throw away her passion like that.

”You’re bluffing” he quirked a brow at her but she stared at him with intense eyes.

”You’re not bluffing”

”Satori. You told me volleyball makes you feel good. You really should join” she put her hand on his gently.

Tendou stared at their touching hands and sighed,”What if they don’t like me?”

Rei rolled her eyes,”Who wouldn’t like you? You’re great”

His lips quirked up in a small smile,”Thanks peach head”

* * *

**SENIOR HIGHSCHOOL (third year)**

Tendou wiped his brow with the drenched towel. His usually spiky hair lay flat on his head from sweat. He looked to the bleachers and searched for a familiar face.

”You okay Tendou?” Semi patted his shoulder.

”Yeah just looking for peach head” 

“Ouuuhhh Tendous little girlfriend came to support him” Reon chimed in and the boys all playfully swooned.

  
Tendou looked back up to the bleachers just in time to see Rei rushing down the stairs from the bathroom. She leaned over the railing and waved down at the two teams.

He waved back and looked to the other side of the court where Oikawa was also waving but with less enthusiasm.

🐜 🐛 🕷 

The pair walked Hand in hand down the path.

”I got elected president of the entomology club”

”Thats great peach head” Satori squeezed her hand gently,”I’m proud of you” his free hand rubbed the soft dark red fuzz on her head.

“Are you gonna play volleyball in college?”

Tendou felt his mouth run dry.

”Actually. I wanted to go to Paris” he said quietly.

”Paris? Why?” She stopped walking.

”I wanna be a chocolatier” 

“Well why didn’t you tell me earlier?” She pulled her hand from him and brought it to her chest.

”I didn’t know how” he rubbed the back of his neck,”And I was scared you’d be mad”

”I’m-Im not mad. I can never be mad at you following your dreams. I just wish you told me earlier” she said sadly.

Tendou felt his chest tighten. Why didn’t he tell her earlier?This was what he wanted to avoid. Rei couldn’t even look at him.

”Hey. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to” he pulled her in for a hug,”I didn’t wanna lose you”

Rei wrapped her arms around his waist and held him tight,”You’ll never lose me. Just promise to call everyday”

”Of course” he kissed the top of her head.

* * *

**PARIS**

”Hey peach head” Satori yawned into the phone as he unlocked his apartment.

”Heyyyy,how was work?” Rei adjusted her glasses and smiled at him.

”Was okay. Did I wake you up?” He threw his keys on the dresser.

”No no,I just woke up actually” she set the phone on her desk and sat back on her bed,”Booked my flight last night”

”Yeah?” He pulled his shirt off as flopped onto his bed.

”Yeah. It was almost impossible this year since I’m coming in spring. Why does everyone travel in spring?” She threw her hands up.

Tendou chuckled and scratched his short hair,”Idk peach head”

”I told you not to call me that ever since you shaved your head too” she stuck her tongue out at him.

”And I told you I’m not gonna stop” he teased.

She rolled her eyes,”Whatever”

Tendous eyes drifted to the small box on his nightstand then back to her,”Can’t wait to see you this year”

“You see me like twice a year Satori” she snorted.

“Can’t I be excited to see my amazing girl?” He feigned hurt and clutched his chest.

”Knowing you, you probably have something weird planned and I’m probably gonna hate it for 5 minutes then like it after”

”You know me so well but this time you’re gonna absolutely love it”

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to post this on Valentine’s Day but I forgot 🙂  
> Happy Valentine’s Day everyone!!


End file.
